Moments
by nred15
Summary: a regular high school scenario...boy meets girl...they fall in love...then they live happily ever after...or not......sorry i suck in summaries please bare with me... please read...if you like sakura please don't read this there is sakura bashing in it...
1. Prologue

Moments

Prologue

It was raining and the rain complimented the event that was happening in the manor of one of the greatest clan in the country. People were wearing black and their face showed no emotions except that of sadness. This clan was known to be stoic and expressionless but this event seemed to have melt away all there defenses. The place was distraught and was stressed.

A young woman wearing a traditional white kimono with neat cherry blossom petals pattern that were painted in it was lying in a glass covered bed and she was surrounded by splendid looking flowers. She looked more peaceful and angelic which should have received a few gasps and a lot of praises from the crowd that have gathered around the lady. But in that moment in time the event was different. The lady was dead.

You can hear the silent sobbing of family members and close friends as the casket of their beloved maiden was being put down in a hole beside the person's most cherished sakura tree. Everyone was sad to have lost one of the kindest person they may have ever encountered. She loved everyone and she was loved by everyone.

Shortly after the last mound of soil was turned over to cover her, people were slowly departing and they gave their condolences to the family. One by one they departed, when at last a little petite girl with innocent lavender eyes and a bluish-black hair about the age of 6 was the only one who remained by the grave. She was wearing a black kimono with a white obi. She slowly read the tombstone and was trying to let the fact sink in that her mother was already gone. She sat on one of the rocks, hugged her knees and rested her head on it, and then she silently sobbed.

Unbeknownst to the petite girl, a raven haired boy with such dark eyes around the same age as the girl was, was observing the girl from afar. Bored of waiting for his parents to finish conversing with the deceased family he went for a walk through the hallways of the manor. The he spotted the petite girl which he saw in the burial and identified her as the eldest daughter of the deceased.

He was enchanted at what he saw and at the same time felt such extreme sorrow that radiated from the girl. It seems that even under that enormous sorrow the girl seemed too beautiful. He felt like he had not seen such sorrow before than what the little girl was showing right now. It seemed to even capture him in its sorrow.

After mustering enough courage, he went near the sobbing girl and held one of her shoulders. The girl looked up with tear stained face and an incredible amount of sadness that looms around her. The boy's heart felt a slight clench in it and he was fighting the urge to hug the little girl and take all her worries away. But the strong-willed boy can not resist the urge of hugging the crying girl and tried to suppress the sorrow in her by hugging her.

Then he sat next to her and let her cry on his already damp shirt (both from tear and the rain). They both sat on comfortable silence. Only the wails of the wind, the gentle drops of water and tears on the loam soil and the sobbing of the girl were heard.

At last the girl tried to start a conversation with the boy that held me right now. She started…

"Ano... w-why would anyone w-want m-me to be a-alone and so t-they took a-away o-okasan?" the girl blurted out trying her hardest to keep her stuttering to a minimum. The unfazed boy kept quiet because he was clueless but he nodded his head as a sign that he was listening.

After the girl have blurted out there was yet another uttered silence. Both were too comfortable to destroy that silence and so they kept it that way. In that silence they felt that it was in a world that seems to be where they belonged, then the boy went on by saying…

"When the world takes everything you loved it may be cruel but all you need to do is find your strength." It was the very first time he has said anything that long to a complete stranger and the very first time he comforted anyone without even knowing their name. It was a strange thing to do but he felt good after saying those words. He seemed to have lightened up the sobbing girl on his side and that made him feel good. It made a certain weight lift up his shoulders when the little girl looked up on him and smiled ever so gently.

After all that was said they agreed to go to the garden of the manor after soft rain has ceased and the first rays of the sun were seen.

They sat on the swings of the garden with the girl sitting and the boy pushing the little girl back and fort. They laughed, chatted and laughed even more when they shared stories and even secrets no one knew about them.

They run across the garden and finally halted to a stop. They fell in the field of flowers her mother has made and taken care of. They both had a smile plastered on their faces. He has never felt happy before just because of playing, in fact he have never played before nonetheless with a girl at that

Then suddenly the nanny of the little boy came out and asked for him. She said that they were looking for him everywhere and that his father was already flaring up and that his mother was so worried. The boy flustered with what his nanny said to him and excused himself from the petite girl and went with his nanny.

When he reached where his parents were he saw his father with a knotted brow and his mother about to break down and cry. Then they both noticed him and relief was evident in them. They immediately prepared to head back home bidding farewell to the family of the deceased.

He saw the petite girl slowly emerging from the crowd when he was already in the vehicle towards home. The girl was waving her hands and was smiling. He was happy to see her one more time but then he felt a sudden feeling of stupidity for he forgot to ask the girl her name. But quickly dismissed this thought because he knew that they will meet again…

On the other side, the girl was feeling the same thing and was ashamed that she had missed very vital information about the boy. But then she assured herself that she will meet him again….

They both thought

_…We will meet again…_

_…We will meet again…_


	2. Chapter 1

It is my first fan fiction. These wasn't proof-read so bare with the wrong grammars and wrong spellings. Please read and review...Also reciews are greatly appreciated…please read and review… (I forgot to put this part on the prologue)

Thanks to all that reviewed... I was really inspired…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my computer...

* * *

Chapter 1

Start

The gentle breeze in Konoha has been the only way for a certain lavender-eyed girl to feel free and worry-free. She felt free whenever it passes through her. Then she looked up the sky and saw the merry birds that have soared up the sky. Little flowers were scattered in that field and the warmth of the sun's rays was refreshing for the girl. Then she looked at her watch and was shocked that she was running late for classes.

She runs across the already crowded streets of Konoha and towards the gates of her new school. Yes, she was new in that school but she was already familiar with the surroundings in Konoha for she grew up here. She left it because her father has commanded her to go to Suna and study there. But after her middle school she was commanded to go back and continue her studies here.

She felt the mixture of emotions when she was told about it. She felt extremely happy because she will return to the certain place where she grew up and she was going to be free from the many bullies that have bullied her because of her weird colored eyes. But Suna was not all bad. She has met quite a few true friends in her stay there and she doubts that she will leave that place when she had the courage to stand up against her father. And besides those bullies may even have other versions of them in Konoha.

Back to the present situation, she was running towards her school and like a broken record was uttering apologies whenever she slightly bumped passing people. Then when she was about to finally enter the school gates, another person magically sprouted from the place and then _–thump-  
_

* * *

The constant ringing of the alarm clock was annoying a certain raven-haired boy. But then he never wanted to get out of his bed. Until his mother shouted for him to wake-up or he will be late for school. This lad was never the morning person, in fact he despised mornings. It was just to bright for our young lad and even when its raining he still despise it for he has to get out of bed. But what can he do?

So, he went to his bathroom and did everything necessary. He went down stairs to eat some breakfast his mother has prepared for him. After breakfast he would bid goodbye to his mother and get all his school supplies ready for school.

When he went out of the safety of his house, he was automatically greeted by hysteric girls wanting to walk with him to school. There were almost a handful of them but he coldly brushed them off and coolly walked to school. Most of the girls were on the verge of crying but the cold-hearted lad was not disturbed by this act, he was used to seeing them cry and making them cry.

He held one hand on his bag and another was on his pocket, gaining some squeals from passing girls. The reason why they were like this in his presence was unknown to him and all he knows is that it annoys him more than mornings.

He have finally reached school in one piece and was casually entering the school premise when he heard his name being called and he knew who it was…it was his unusually hyper-active best friend/biggest rival. He never knew how he can put up with this guy. He faced his best friend waving at him but then -_thump-_

* * *

She slowly rose up and rubbed her forehead when he saw who she bumped with. She felt her face growing hot and with close eyes and continues bowing…

"G-Gomenasai…I w-was not looking were I was g-going…Gome-en…"

Then as she slowly opened her eyes he saw a greatly built boy standing up rubbing his forehead and his butt with another hand with a hurt look all over his face. But as he looked up to see the girl his face lightened up and he smiled…

"No, I was the one who was not looking where I was going…Gomenasai…"

This boy had spiky blond hair and alluring blue eyes. He has whisker like lines in his face which made him look tough but his red smiling lips contradicted to this feature which gives him a friendly aura. He was simply attractive to look at and when she noticed that she was already staring at the boy she faced on the ground and blushed furiously. Then he held one hand in front of her but placed it on her forehead when he noticed that she was unusually red.

"Are you all right? You look like you have a fever. You are so red."

At this remark and feeling the calloused hand of the boy thouch her skin made the girl turned another shade of red before answering

"I-I'm f-fine"

Then the boy hearing the assurance of the girl held his hand once again…

"Oh! By the way I am Uzumaki Naruto"

She slowly held up her hands, her face was turning even redder than before and said…

"I-I am H-Hyuuga Hinata. N-nice to m-meet y-you."

Trying her hard not to stutter but failed miserably.

"You must be new here. I have never seen you before."

"Hai, I j-just moved f-from Suna."

"Oh I see… Then... "

Before he can continue on what he was saying, the raven-haired boy was already shouting at him, well not actually shouting more of growling…

"Hurry up Narutard! We are going to be late for our classes…"

"I'm coming… I've got to go Hinata-chan hope I am going to see you soon… Bye"

Then she was stunned there still feeling all bewildered with the happy aura the boy has inflicted upon her, and then she suddenly snapped out of her day dreaming and also ran towards the school as she heard the school bell ring.

* * *

The school was really big...scratch that… it was humongous. Not only was it huge but it was also puzzling for the hallways appeared the same and not to mention people crowding the halls. She had to bump people and push herself through to get out of the sea of students.

Even though it was puzzling and there were many people, the school had many breathtaking sights. A fountain flowed water that sparkled under the sun beams. Luscious green was evident all around the school campus. The staircases were majestic. She passed the school library and it was really big. And…well you get the point. The school was really great.

She passed a group of students that was somewhat crowding in a spot. Curious as one can be she went near the crowd and tried to squirm her way in. But she was unable to see what was happening and so he went to ask someone.

She saw a guy with a huge overcoat and he was wearing round rimmed sunglasses. She asked…

"Anou… W-what is h-happening here?"

"Cat fight." He answered automatically.

"O-oh"

Being a member of a prestigious clan she was not rude to not introduce herself…even how nerve-wrecking it is. She blushed furiously then said…

"I-I am H-Hyuuga Hinata." She held up her hand but the boy did not take it. He was actually turning away but she heard a nearly inaudible sound coming from the boy but being quiet herself she heard it

"Aburame Shino"

She was glad to know yet another person. She was planning to squirm her way in but she was still unable to get in, finally giving up she walked away towards the right, But then she turned around after she remembered that she have to see the principal. She ran towards the office of the principal. Now she almost wished that the school was small.

When she reached the principal's office she was already panting. Then a short haired woman carrying a piglet on her hands with papers on her other greeted her. She was wearing a white shirt and a brown coat over it, her slacks were also brown. She slowly went towards Hinata and introduced herself.

"You must be Hyuuga Hinata. I am Shizune, the vice-president and technically the secretary of the principal. She is waiting for you in the principal's office right there."

She pointed in an oak door with a gold plated sign that said "Principal's Office: Hokage Tsunade". She knocked the door and shortly after that heard a voice that said that she should come in.

When she entered the room, she saw empty sake bottles on the floor, littered crumpled papers, and disheveled piles of books in the book stand, and stacks of papers on top of the table of the principal. Then a blond-haired woman with a loose pigtail and tan-colored eyes emerged from the stacks of papers. She was also wearing the same style of clothes as Ms. Shizune but her overcoat was green and so was her slacks, her shirt was a light yellow. She slowly walked towards Hinata and continued…

"I am Tsunade, the school principal of this school." She could tell that the woman in front of her was not sober.

"…here is your schedule and I am just going to say this to you once, DON'T EVER TRY DOING ANYTHING FUNNY OR I WILL TOY WITH YOU IN A WAY THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LAUGH!" her voice was scary and held a sound of superiority and a don't-mess-with-the-higher-ups look. Hinata was slowly shuddering and squirming just from her loud voice.

"Understand?" and now her voice turned into a soothing motherly-like voice that made Hinata wonder how she does it. She briefed Hinata with the most basic rules of the school and gave her schedule and a complete map of the school and a pair of her school uniform. Then she was dismissed from the office and was sent to her homeroom.

Then as she was going out she saw two girls being brought inside the office, they looked really brusied. They were brought by a female teacher with red eyes and a black wavy hair. She wore a red shirt with jeans. _Do they have uniforms?_ The woman had knotted eyebrows and she was yelling incoherent words to the two girls who were facing down.

The principal's secretary assisted her towards her designated class. Ms. Shizune even gave Hinata a small tour around the school before proceeding to HInata's homeroom. When they had reached the room, Shizune called for the teacher who appeared to just have recently entered the room. The teacher had white hair but his eyes looked young. His face was covered with a scarf only revealing his right eye which gave her an impression that he was a happy-go-lucky person. Shizune said…

"This is Hatake Kakashi. He would be your home room teacher."

He reached his hand to Hinata and Hinata slowly accepted that hand.

"Nice meeting you Hinata-chan. Hope you will enjoy your stay here."

He excused himself and with that he left Shizune and Hinata and went inside the classroom to tell the class that they would be having a new classmate. He signaled for Hinata to come in and enter her new home room.

She was trying to keep herself compose and to relax herself but she failed miserably. Finally giving up in relaxing herself, she went inside the room…faced down which made her bangs cover her eyes a red tint was evident in both her cheeks….

* * *

Naruto ran towards his annoyed best friend/biggest rival.

"Hurry up."

"What's up with you Sasuke-teme. You don't have to be so miserable so early in the morning. Aren't you hyped that classes have begun? I hope to see Hinata-chan in the same class as we are."

"Hn" was the short reply of Sasuke but the annoyance was evident in his voice. He hated arguing with the blond boy but he detested his fan girls more. He jolts at the thought of them. Unluckily for him, here they come.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! WAIT FOR ME!!! MY PRINCE CHARMING!!!" the ear-splitting cries of this girl was endangering the ear drums of Sasuke.

"Keep on dreaming, he is my prince and I'm his damsel in distress."

"Like **_MY _**Sasuke-kun or anyone for that matter would look at you…"

"What did you said?!"

"I said you're a girl that looks like a whale…"

"Why you?!"

Then the usual cat fight goes between his fan girls. He casually leaves the scenario along with Naruto who was trying to catch up after getting caught up in the growing crowd of students wanting to watch a cat fight.

"Aren't you guilty for making such commotion with those girls?"

"It's not my fault." He blankly responded.

"You are the reason they are tearing each other apart, literally." The annoyance in his voice was starting to grow.

"It's their thick head and illusions that got them there. Not me."

He pushed through the sea of students crowding to see the two girls' cat fight. He was grateful that everyone was busy trying to see the fight to even notice him (a/n: Sasuke meant by "everyone" are his FAN GIRLS/BOYS), Naruto was even unable to catch up with Sasuke because of the growing crowd and before he knew it he already got through. He did not want to wait for his friend to get through the crowd because he knew that his friend will not stop blabbering about the event. So, he went on and placed one hand on his pocket and the other was holding his school bag.

While he was walking, he smelled something familiar which made a certain place pop out from his mind. It was a special place and so he decided to make a detour to that place.

When he reached the only sakura tree in school that was located in the middle of the school garden, he climbs it and laid back on one of its branches.

He liked the solitude it gives him but it's not the reason why he loves the place. It is because of the sweetness of the scent of the place, the calmness it brings him and a certain memory of a petite girl he met when he was around 6.

He felt a sudden smile tug his face as he close his eyes and form a blurry image of the little girl. Thinking about her makes all his defenses melt away. For that girl was his first and only true friend (besides Naruto) he ever had in his childhood. She was the first girl, and probably the only, to make him smile and laugh and play with. But after that first encounter with the girl he was unable to meet the same girl and he does not even know the name of the girl. He cursed himself for not knowing the name of that girl.

Sasuke placed aside the idea of his stupidity and relaxed himself. Unluckily, Naruto knew the place and the aura of tranquility was broken by the sudden outburst of the loud blonde.

"SASUKE-TEME!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Sasuke was shocked but he was too cool to show that and so he opened his one eye to see a flaring Naruto below and quickly closed it and lay back again. He knew that it will annoy the blonde and he liked annoying the blonde. And Naruto was really annoyed he went closer to climb the tree but before he can even start climbing, Sasuke went down and took his school bag and walked.

Nruto chase after his friend and blabbered about the fight…

"You know you should find a girl friend so that those fan girls of yours would stop making a commotion about you. It is starting be really annoying to have them all fight over you and swoon at the sight of you."

"I can't."

"You can't?! You the famous and the school heartthrob can't have a girlfriend? It's a shock to know that you have something you are unable to do. And even more shocking is that you can't have a girlfriend when almost all of the female population would kill to be your girlfriend!"

Sasuke was annoyed with this remark. He thought that the blonde was starting to have a brain in that moment. Then he casually said…

"I hate annoying fan girls and it will be more annoying if they will be my girlfriend."

Before the blonde can say anything else they have already reached the classroom. Sasuke received a gasp from the females and growls from the male population. He can feel the lustrous eyes that the girls were showing and the glares the boys where giving him.

He slowly went to his usual spot at the end of the classroom. He ignored the reactions he received from these people and sat on his chair with one hand under his chin and the other lay on his desk. Naruto sat in front of him and continued to chatter about some random thing, probably about ramen…again…

Then here comes another distraction. The official "Queen Bee" of Konoha High and the most popular girl in school not to mention Sasuke's most annoying fan girl that gives him nightmares in his sleeps. She is known by the name of Haruno Sakura. Her name does not fit her very well. Here she comes in all her glory with her minions following her. She slowly walked towards Sasuke but was interrupted when their teacher had just come in. She took her seat in front and her minions staying close behind.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to…"

Before he can continue the class growled.

"Excuses again Mr. Kakashi…" in a sarcastic tone

And before he can even save his self of the dignity he has left, he was interrupted…again.

He went out the room and was talking to the vice-principal about something. When he went in again he announced.

"You would be having a new classmate. She came from Suna"

A small petite girl came in…faced down…Blushing furiously…

* * *

As Hinata was slowly looking up, her blush turned another shade of red. She tried to relax herself when Mr. Hatake was signaling for her to introduce herself. Then she finally started to talk…

""I-I am H-Hyuuga Hinata. I-I came f-from S-Suna. N-nice meeting you."

She finished her small speech and she scanned the room until she locked gazes with dark eyes and felt a sudden surge of mixed emotions.

…she felt that she knew him…

Sasuke saw the stuttering girl and when they locked their gazes he felt something like

…he knew her…

* * *

So?! What do you think?! Please review…. 


	3. Chapter 2

hello there everybody...sorry i haven't updated this story for a veeeeeeeerrrrryyyyyyyy long time... i was stuck with school works, school works, and more school works...i want to thank everybody that have reviewed this story...(handing down candies to the reviewers...) i really made this one for everybody who bothered to read my fic... to them a really BIG thanks and a really BIG hug...

Just a reminder...there would be Sakura bashing in this chapter and a really evil Sakura...so for those who like Sakura please discontinue reading...

Sorry for any wrong grammar and spelling...i haven't proof-read this one or any of the past chapters for that matter... please bare with it and add any english malpractice in your reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...well...i wish I did...

* * *

Chapter 2 - Eraser

Their gazes locked, a certain pair of pale innocent eyes staring deeply onto a pair of obsidian eyes that showed arrogance at first but tenderness and sorrow when looked at seriously. Nothing seems to be breaking them apart. Both were engrossed at digging up their own memories in search for that certain memory that says where and when they met. All systems down. Full focus given on the other person, no one can disturb their own personal space…almost…

Hatake-san was already snapping his fingers in front of Hinata. Until Hinata has finally noticed and immediately after snapping back to reality, brushed off the idea that she knew the person with obsidian eyes.

"Are you alright, Hinata –chan"

"Ah! H-hai Hatake-sensei." Faced down and a light blush creeping from both her cheeks.

"Ok! So you're alright! Now to find a seat for you." He searches throughout the room until he found a seat on the third row near the window.

"Ah there! Yamanaka Ino! Raise your hand!" he calls out to the girl sitting next to the empty chair.

"Hai!"

A girl with pale but shiny blonde hair, slim figure, and blue enthralling eyes that would catch any guys' heart raised her hand happily and was smiling brightly at Hinata. She also stood up after she raised her hand and was wearing the regular school uniform that was required for every school girl in the school. She made the simple school uniform extra-ordinary… well "extra-ordinary" is an understatement… she made it stylish and not to mention the positive vibe she gives. She reminded her of a certain blonde boy she met earlier.

"You are going to sit beside that girl, on the seat near the window." He pointed towards a lone desk near the window.

"H-hai, H-hatake-sensei" Hinata said gratefully.

"And oh Hinata-chan! You can call me Kakashi-sensei, Hatake makes me feel old." Kakashi said with a crooked face.

"Hai" she said head down feeling embarrassed by what her sensei said.

Then she lowly headed towards he assigned seat when she tripped and all her school supplies scattered on the floor. The class started laughing except for the stoic ones who were too cool to laugh, a blond boy that seems disturbed and Ino who went towards her and helped her pick up her things.

A very satisfied Sakura grinned maliciously and tried to stifle her laughter. She went towards the petite girl and mockingly bends down to her and said…

"Oh! My bad… I'm sooo sorry…I did not know you were blind…Ooops! Did I hurt your feelings? It's just that your eyes are really weird and I just tested if you were really blind. Turned that you're REALLY blind…" She said it with all sarcasm and venom then she looked at the girl in mock pity and laughed. It seems that Ms. Queen Bee stuck her foot out so that Hinata will trip.

Hinata felt hot tears brimming from her eyes as she looked down really embarrassed both from tripping and from the insult Sakura said. She bit her lip so hard to prevent herself from pouring the tears that was hanging from her eyes. Ino being sensitive enough defended the nearly crying girl.

"You slut! Dou you have anything better to do that pick on new students!" she was preparing to launch a fist on the "beautiful" face of Sakura when Kakashi-sense stopped her.

"Stop that right now!" he said looking straightly at Ino's eyes with great authority.

"Or I'll give you both detentions." He turned and looked at Sakura with great murderous intent.

"Now back to your seats."

Ino helped Hinata up and they both went to their respective seats.

"Listen up! Since this is your first day of school. I'm going to give you the time to lay back and relax. You can do anything you want."

A series of Yeheys and Hoorays were heard throughout the class. People standing were up and jumping like they were crazy.

"Provided…" The class stood still and turned to the now serious face of their sensei. Kakashi cleared his throat and continued…

"No blood spilled…" He looked at Ino then at Sakura. "…and minimize the noise. Do you understand?"

"HAI!" The class chorused.

"Very well! Do whatever you want." He turns around and grins mischievously under his mask at the "great" idea he thought of. He sat on his chair and arranged himself to feel comfortable. Then he slowly took out his most prized possession as of the moment…the latest addition to the endless series of… "ICHA ICHA PARADISE". He excitedly opened the book to the first page like he was a child that was anxiously waiting for his ice cream.

Most of the students sighed after seeing what their teacher was doing but they dismissed the thought of disturbing their teacher. At least, thanks to his obsession to that perverted book, they have the time to do whatever they wanted. They can let their teacher have his time with that book. So, they slowly went by with what they were going to do.

Ino then turned to see Hinata looking out of the window.

"What are you looking at?" She went to Hinata's desk and stared out into the window too but faced Hinata with a questioning look after seeing nothing interesting outside.

Hinata still looking outside the window said…

"Anou… I-I'm looking a-at the soaring b-birds…" She then fiddled with her fingers then stopped. "H-how I wished t-to be l-like t-them." She said the last part with sad eyes.

"You can be like them." Now it was Hinata's turn to look at Ino with a questioning look. "Anybody can be as free as the birds up there if they really wanted to. It is only a matter of sheer will, will in believing that they can do anything and in believing in yourself and a little boosting of self-confidence."

Hinata was amazed by what Ino said. She never viewed the birds at Ino's point of view. Before she thought that only another person can set her free from the cage she was held in but at what Ino said it seem that you, yourself, can find a way to escape the incarceration you are in.

The feeling was serious for the moment and then Ino broke it by saying…

"You may probably know me already this time. But I want to personally introduce my self to you."

She then held out her hand at Hinata warmingly.

"I am Yamanaka Ino! Pleased to meet you."

She smiled ever so brightly at Hinata. Hinata accepted the outstretched hand and also tried to smile.

"I-I am H-Hyuuga Hinata. N-nice to m-meet y-you too. H-Hope we b-become friends."

"You bet! We will certainly become friends."

Hinata smiled ever so innocently at Ino and she had that slight tinge of red in her cheeks.

"You know, you are so shy and stutter a lot for a girl with such beautiful eyes and a sweet smile."

At this remark, Hinata blushed even more and fiddled with her hand.

"And you're blush is really cute. But isn't it safe to blush that often?"

She questioned thoughtfully and Hinata blushed even more. Ino laughed at her heartily after seeing her blush again.

The both became really close before they knew it. They have talked about everything and were staggered to find that they have a lot in common.

Suddenly Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked at the connection he had with the new girl only moments ago. He was quite sure that face was familiar and that he already met her. But he was certain he was not one of those annoying fan girls he has. He tries to remember where and when he met that girl but as he was already nearing the "point of remembering" a commotion occurred inside the room. 

The new girl tripped. The class laughed and Sakura went near the girl and disdainfully blabbered about something about blindness. He looked back at the nearly-crying girl and was sure he already saw that same emotional face on someone before. He felt a sudden urge to inflict pain on Sakura who was the one who made the girl cry. Something about the girl made him want to get revenge for the girl. He did not understand why and what made him feel that way but he was certain that he would be satisfied to plant a fist on her.

Suddenly, Ino, one of her EX-fan girl, started talking at the defense of the girl and was already curling her own fist to punch the BEAUTIFUL face of Sakura. Luckily (for Sakura) Kakashi intervened and led them to their own seats.

He went on and said that we can do whatever we want to and he went on to sit down on his chair. If his face was not covered a mischievous smile would have been seen all over his face as he went on to open his perverted book.

Everyone sighed, including Sasuke. _Is it not a violation to bring that kind of books here? _Well, he was quite versed with the rules and regulations of the school and sighed even more as he did not knew of a rule that violates teachers to bring that kind of books. Come to think of it, their principal drinks sake even on office hours.

So everyone just gave in to what their teacher wanted. At least they get to have the time to do whatever it is they wanted. After everybody was already at their own seats most of the girl where already looking at him with great lust and it annoyed him to death. It seems that these girls where just "loving" him because he _looks_ great and not because he _is_ great. But being all used to this act he brushed the annoyance off. Everyone was already talking…and staring, even the petite girl was already talking with Ino. Well, the "everyone" population is where his dobe of a best friend belonged and now he turned to look at Sasuke. Probably wanting to annoy Sasuke even more with his non-stop blabbering but Sasuke was shocked to see a Naruto with worn eyes. Then as he turned to look at Sasuke and it seems he was utterly disturbed who was unusal for his happy-go-lucky friend.

"You know Sasuke…" he looked even more disturbed than before.

"I think…" he continued and nervousness evident in his voice. This made Sasuke almost feel goose bumps. Is his friend growing sane?

"I LOST MY RAMEN COUPONS!" Sasuke sighed at this. He almost thought that his friend/rival has turned sane…well almost…

Then like a mad man he apprehensively searched in his pocket, in his bag, and in almost every part of his body. He was really intent in finding his most prized possession. He bended down and when he went to search underneath his desk his coupons was on his seat he seemed to have sat on it.

Sasuke surreptitiously took the coupons and placed in Naruto's bag when Naruto was not looking at him. He would have laughed aloud if he was not "Sasuke" but he was "Sasuke" and so he makes his happy dance in his mind. He only smirked at his friend's stupidity but he wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't a dobe.

Naruto was growing more worried and it showed in his face. Sasuke finally taking pity…nah! Just kidding…he was not pitied but he was really annoyed by his friend's constant bickering and searching finally suggested…I mean demanded…

"Naruto! Look in your bag again."

Naruto was too engrossed to listen to what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke was now really annoyed. He slapped the back of the head of Naruto and…

"Ouch! What did you do that for? Can't you see I'm busy?" he rubs the portion where he felt the impact of Sasuke's hand.

"I said…" he went near Naruto's ears…"LOOK IN YOUR BAG!"

It was not a very loud shout but it as loud enough for Naruto to feel discomfort. But as he sunk in the meaning of the words he quickly went to his bag and looked all over to find his coupons. When he already found them he waved them in the air like it was his winning lottery.

"YEHEY! I FOUND IT! Eureka"

Sasuke was amazed to hear the word "Eureka" from his dobe of a friend. It seemed surreal for Naruto to know a word. He raised one brow and asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Hn… Do you know what Eureka means?"

"Uhmmm…" Naruto thought deeply. This made Sasuke think that he really is still stupid and that the word was just a slip of a tongue or something he heard from someone.

"Yah! It means "I found it" right?"

"Hn"

Sasuke was shocked but he did not push through with the subject. Sometimes he wonders if Naruto is just playing stupid to get attention.

* * *

With Naruto finally being composed, calm, and back to his normal state, meaning constantly blabbering about how wonderful ramen is… that's probably the only thing he talks and…eats. Sasuke tried to catch a glance at the girl in front of Naruto's seat. Naruto saw this and turned on his back. 

He looked at the girl in his front and was happy to see her. He cheerfully but gently tapped her shoulder.

* * *

Hinata turned around to see who it was. She blushed, a light shade of pink, at seeing who it was. He was the blonde-boy she met earlier. 

"Hey Hinata-chan! I'm glad you are on the same class as I am!"

He smiled brightly at Hinata that made her hear beat faster than normal.

"H-Hai… It s-seems like t-that." She also tried to smile but the nervousness in her body the boy was causing him made her to think twice.

"You are such a dobe to only notice her now. She was already here whe…" She wasn't able to finish what ever she was about to say when realization stuck her like lightning.

"Wait! Did you call her HINATA-CHAN?! How did you know such a sweet girl like HInata?!"

Ino accusingly pointed at Naruto. The look on her face was priceless…uhmmm…I mean she was really shocked and it showed in her face. Naruto turned to look at the now flabbergasted girl. Then he smiled that cat-like smile of his and said…

"I accidentally bumped Hina-chan this morning and that's how we met." A smile still plastered his adorable face.

Hinata can't help but stare at the boy in front of him and when she realized it, she looked down, fiddled with her pointing fingers, and blushed. She felt her heart racing every time she looks at the boy. She reminds him of a certain friend she have in Suna. But this one is different she thought. It must probably because she feels different around him.

Before Naruto can start a conversation with Hinata the bell rang signaling the end of their class. Everybody got up and went prepared for their next class.

"I'm sorry we can't talk much yet Hina-chan. I got to go."

"H-hai… That's o-ok."

With that the boy bid her goodbye and tried to catch up with another boy that seemed to say profanities to Naruto. Ino and Hinata were already preparing and were ready to go to their next class. Ino asked Hinata what her next class was.

"Anou… Anatomy…" HInata said while looking at her schedule.

Ino was speechless for a moment there.

"Anatomy is an advanced subject Hina-chan. Only Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino and the Bitch (implying Sakura...sorry to the sakura-lover's out there) attend this class."

"R-really?"

"Yes really. What room does it say there?"

"209-E"

"That will be on the other building east this building. On the second floor, third door from the left stairs. Got it?"

"H-hai… A-arigatou Ino-chan…"

"You're welcome. Don't get lost ok?"

"H-hai…Ino-chan…"

"And Hinata stop with the formalities ok?"

"Anou…g-gomen…Ino…"

"It's ok. Will meet at the cafeteria at lunch ok? I'll be on the first table to the window. Bye."

"B-bye!"

Then they parted ways. Hinata went outside the building and saw many buildings. Now which one is east? She can't recognize what building is east. She was probably lost now. She cursed herself for having a poor sense of direction…my bad…I meant…she cursed herself for having NO sense of direction at all…

She looked around for a familiar face around the campus. Then she spotted someone who she knew she met already and was happy to finally see that she really knew the person. She went closer to the person but was cautious because she knew that he was really stoic and cold.

* * *

Sasuke was already walking to his next subject. This subject was not a particular subject he liked but well he excelled in it. And guess what?! The subject is no other than… (Drum rolls) Anatomy (shattering glasses)… Actually, he has nothing against the subject itself or even with the teacher, who apparently is the strictest of all, but he hated it because his most annoying fan girl is there. He probably wouldn't able to comprehend how the girl would be smart enough to enter the advanced subject such as Anatomy and be unable to understand that he does not like her. 

His trail of thoughts was completely destroyed as he saw the shy girl from his first class come closer to him. He was momentarily shocked and stopped from walking. The girl was nearing him now. _She smells like lavenders. _When the girl was already near enough to start a conversation, Sasuke thought that she was already going to talk to him…but…she just passed by him.

He looked at his back to see the girl talking to no other than the resident "fate and destiny" poet which happens to be the number 1 student in his level and the silent rival of Sasuke… Hyuuga Neji…

He walked slowly to be right in-front of them but kept a distance for him not to be noticed but in a way that he can still hear what they were talking about.

"Hinata-sama, nice to see you. Are you lost? I can help you go to your next class if you want." Neji said almost expressionless but you can hear that he have softened his voice towards the girl. It seems that he was happy to see her.

"Hai Neji-nii-san, I think I'm lost. I can't seem to find the room for my next class." She did not stutter at him meaning she is familiar with him and she called him nii-san. _Can they be siblings? _

"What is your next class anyways Hinata-sama?"

"Anou… Anatomy…"

Anatomy?! She was in Sasuke's class?! From that moment, Sasuke felt thrilled for no apparent reason. The only explanation he have for this feeling was that he would have a greater chance in not seating beside Sakura…(dumb excuse)…

"Great! I am also in that class. We can go together." That made Sasuke's stomach drop. He would certainly have a greater possibility to seat with the two people he mostly avoids.

He fastened his pace to minimize suspicion that he was eavesdropping at their conversation. When he reached the room, there was a vacant seat on Shino's right. He would prefer to seat next to the lazy boy than be seated next to Sakura or to Neji.

He sat on the two-people desk and noticed that Neji and Hinata had already entered the room and was nearing him once again. He felt his heart race as he felt that Hinata was nearing him. Neji and Hinata sat on the next two-person desk to their desk to the right making Hinata seat on the left side, near Sasuke, and Neji on the other.

They were the first people to get in the room and the class was really quiet not that they bother. They would rather have this silence than have a noisy classmate coming in…

"YOSH! I can feel the YOUTHFULNESS in this room! YOSH!"

Talking about silence…

A guy with a bob cut hair and outrageously thick eyebrows came in. He is unmistakably the school's number 1 "YOUTHFUL" student. Finally, he has entered the realm of the Anatomy class.

"Keep it down Rock Lee. You are disturbing the silence in the place." A girl with two buns of hair entered after Lee. She was holding her Anatomy book on her left and spat Lee on the head lightly with the other.

"Gomen! Tenten-chan! I will try to keep the youthfulness down." He said with tear-filled eyes and a knuckle in the air.

"Oh! It seems that Neji-kun is already inside the room." He slowly went to the desk in-front of Neji and Tenten followed suit.

"Hello! Neji, who is this girl?" Ten-ten inquired pointing to Hinata.

"She's my cousin. Hinata." Neji said monotonously.

"YOSH! Hello my lady Hinata-chan. Pleased to meet a healthy youth as you in an advanced subject as Anatomy." He bowed like when a guy is asking for a girl to dance with him in a traditional manner. Then he slowly straightened up and extended his arm.

"I am Rock Lee."

Hinata accepted his hand and regretted it after being crushed by his hand.

"Anou… H-hyuuga H-hinata… P-pleased t-to meet y-you." Her stuttering caused by her nervousness and the bone-crushing hand shake, she was having with Lee.

"Lee you're crushing her hand." Lee lets go of Hinata's hand and scratched the back of his head in a way that he shows he was embarrassed and was sorry.

"I am Ten-ten." She extended her hand and was giving Hinata a warm sisterly smile.

"N-Nice to m-meet you, Ten-ten-chan" Hinata tried to muster a small smile.

They were having a healthy conversation and the class was already really noisy.

Sakura has already entered the room and every fool guy inside the room has turned their head to see the glamorous Sakura walks pass them. It seems that they were drooling all over the place. Then like a lost puppy she searches the room and once she spotted the one she was looking for she hastily went to that person. She was already ready to flirt with the most famous guy in the whole campus. But as she was going to get near Sasuke, the teacher entered and banged the door really loud. The students were shocked and they straightened up. Even Sakura jumped out of shock and went to seat on the nearest chair she could see that was next to Shikamaru.

The teacher looks like a snake. He had slanted eyes and a straight hair. He was really a scary teacher that you will feel like you would be eaten when you make one wrong move and I mean only ONE.

"It seems that you were having fun while I was not around." He slowly scanned the room with narrowed eyes and tried to make all students shiver just by hearing his voice.

Then he walked up to pick a chalk and write his name on the board. Prof. O-R-O-C-H-I-M-A-R-U

"Don't mind asking me my last name. I will not say it." He said this with venom attached in every word.

"Since you're having a really nice time being with your own cliques, I would expect that you would have more fun if you are going to be separated to them." A series of growls was heard in the room.

"And the person you will be seated with will be your partner for the rest of the year." The class growled even more.

"Now we will start."

Then the grouping started. It went on and on until

"Hyuuga Neji and Ten-ten… You sit here"

"Rock Lee and Aburame Shino. Sit here"

…

…

…

"Uchiha Sasuke…" he looked at his class record for the name of his seatmate.

"and…" he scanned even more.

"Hmm… H…."

"Ok!...Haruno Sakura."

_So much for not being able to sit with Sakura._Sasuke Thought.

_Yes! Love prevailed. _Sakura was mentally having her mental victory dance. Sakura went near Sasuke's desk and was trying so hard not to hop in joy.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru went to seat near Hinata on the seat left by Neji.

"Now let's start with the lectures." Hinata took out her pencil case and her notebook. The bell rang…

"It seems the time was consumed for the sitting arrangements. In that case I will just give you an assignment and a quiz on the next meeting." More growling was heard.

"It would be about the skeletal system. Memorize each and every bone and their parts. That's it."

The students were really feeling bad and they were growling even harder. When everybody was already tidying up their place, Neji went to Hinata

"Hinata-sama, hurry up."

"You go ahead Neji-nii-san."

"Ok."

Then he caught up with Lee and Ten-ten.

Hinata was hurriedly putting her pencil case in and her eraser accidentally fell. She was unable to notice this. Sasuke saw this and took the eraser and tried to call Hinata but she already went outside.

He inhaled the familiar scent he has smelled a while ago before he went to the sakura tree. It was she who smelled that familiar scent. He was now very intrigued to relation of Hinata to him.

_I really know her…._

He dreamily looked at the door she went out and he was holding her eraser until he knows how to give it to her.

Hinata hurriedly went to the cafeteria. She would not want to let Ino wait for her.

As she reached the doors of the cafeteria she spotted Ino already waiting in a big round table with 6 people including Ino and Naruto. She also noticed that there was her seatmate and the person she met when there was a commotion going on.

"Oh! Hello HInata! Here!" Ino waved her hand and signaled Hinata to come to the table.

She slowly went towards the table and silently took the seat.

"Guys! This is Hinata!"

"Anou… H-hello…" She waved her hand.

"Guys introduce yourself."

"Akimichi Choji." A guy holding a pack of potato chips said. He as rather "healthy" for himself, a scarf all over

"How troublesome…" A guy that pony-tailed his hair and was Hinata's seatmate said under his breathe.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru!" Ino said with a threatening voice.

"All right… She said it already… Nara Shikamaru…" and he sighed like it was the most tiring thing to do.

"Aburame Shino." The guy with the shades said.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba." A guy with brownish hair stood up and grinned boyishly. He is also a loud guy, like Naruto. Then she heard a bark.

"Well, that was Akamaru." Then a white dog showed itself from under the table.

"So Hina-chan you know everybody now." Naruto said happily.

"H-hai… B-but w-who is s-sitting t-there?" Hinata pointed on the seat next to Naruto.

"I am" came a cold voice from the back.

Hinta turned around to see a handsome boy with black hair.

"Oh! Sasuke-teme… Why were you late?"

"hn…"

Then Sasuke cooly went to his seat with one thought staying in his mind.

_Why is she here?_

"Anou… I-I am H-Hyuuga Hinata." She tried to smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Then after that they ate together but Sasuke was still troubled but ate anyways. 

Lunch ended and everybody went through their afternoon sessions. Nothing particular happened to Hinata and Sasuke.

It was already sunset and Hinata started walking towards her home. Suddenly a hand was felt over her shoulders as she turned around she was shocked to see the boy that was there…

_Why is he here?_

* * *

So?! What do you think?! Sorry for a lame ending… I did not know how to end it…please read and review….I think I will be unable to update this for the time being…with the exams coming and our research to nearing the deadline…but I bet I will not discontinue this if anyone would bother reviewing so please…I am handing down candies in advance….you can also suggest in what you would want to have for the next chapter...thanks in advance... 


	4. apologyhands out bonbon

Shindii-chan:I'm sorry I have not uploaded for eons already. School was a pain in the ass. We have tantamount of assignments, quizzes and those school stuffs. We also have to finish our research and prepare for useless activities we don't want. I'm very sorry. I have to put this story on hiatus. Sorry too for the late note on this issue. I am very sorry for that. I really have to focus on school…school…and more school… I'll just have to give you more candies for your forgiveness. And I'm going to make the next chapter extremely long and good. I'm very sorry. And Shindii is my Japanese name. Sorry…(hands out candies for forgiveness)

Hinata: Oh! Shindii-chan?! Do you really have to?

Shindii-chan:Yes…I'm afraid so… I'm really sorry.

Sasuke: Admit it you are just too lazy to type and think for the next chapter.

Shindii-chan: AM NOT!

Sasuke: Yes you are! You are! You are! You…gotta run

(Shindii-chan runs towards Sasuke in her hip skateboard and tries to boink him)

Hinata: In behalf of Shindii-chan I am also very sorry. And Sasuke is lying…really…

Sasuke: AM NOT!


End file.
